1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper-made wet tissue having a deodorant effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the prior wet tissues impregnated with water and alcohol have an effect of wiping off dirt and a disinfective effect, they are insufficient from the viewpoint of deodorant effect. When such prior tissues are used for wiping off excrement or the like emitting an intense unpleasant odor, the used tissues emit an intense unpleasant odor in themselves and the residual excrement, even though it may be small in quantity, also retains an unpleasant odor.